


The Breaths You Take

by sparklesdani (dgsm11)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom Harry Hart, Exhibitionism, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Minor Violence, Voyeurism, inappropriate use of Kingsman technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgsm11/pseuds/sparklesdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Harry and Eggsy made Merlin watch them and one time they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breaths You Take

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out of hole and shakes the trash off of me* I return from a three-year fic writing hiatus to bring you... threesome porn. Because of course I did.
> 
> Many many thanks to [cinderella81](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81) and [Bonster](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster) without whom this fic would have never seen the light of day. [Krissielee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee) was an amazing beta who wrangled all my POV and comma issues. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title taken from "Every Breath You Take" by Sting because titles are hard and I couldn't get the stalker song out of my head XD
> 
> I obviously do not own Kingsman and I'm only playing in their sandbox.

**#1**

The first time it happens, Merlin thinks he should be surprised, but he isn’t. Arthur and Galahad haven’t exactly been subtle about how their relationship has changed since Harry, the newly-appointed Arthur, awoke from his coma. By sheer luck, though, Merlin has never caught them in flagrante. At least, he’s never caught them until today.

Merlin had sent them both out for what should have been a simple breaking and entering at a remote warehouse for a hard drive. Except Harry and Eggsy were caught unaware by the group they were stealing from and a gunfight ensued. Harry and Eggsy were separated, seeking cover on opposite sides of the warehouse as they fought back.

They’ve almost killed or incapacitated all of them when Harry catches movement in the corner of his eye. Merlin hears Harry’s breath hitch as Harry looks over at Eggsy just in time for both of them to see a bullet graze Eggsy’s shoulder. He’s sure that Harry knows the suit will minimize the impact as it’s Kingsman built, but that doesn’t stop Harry from pausing to catch his breath and then attacking the group even more fiercely.

Merlin catches sight of the men lying on the ground and unmoving before Harry rushes over to Eggsy and run his fingers along the tear in his suit jacket. Merlin hears the relieved sigh Harry lets out as he checks Eggsy over. There’s only a small stain of blood and Eggsy will escape with only a minor scratch.

“Sorry ‘bout the suit, ‘arry,” Eggsy says with a smile, trying to catch Harry’s gaze.

“I’m not worried about the damn suit, dear boy,” Harry says before kissing Eggsy passionately. 

Eggsy doesn’t hesitate, kissing back with the same fire and passion. Then Harry shoves a thigh between Eggsy’s and the younger agent moans, throwing his head back against the metal container behind them.

Merlin clears his throat, audible to both men. “You still have your glasses on, Arthur, Galahad.”

“Oi, you know you love the show, guv,” Eggsy says cheekily.

Harry certainly hears the sigh and he knows Merlin well enough that there’s an eyeroll to accompany it. Merlin knows that Harry’s a stubborn bastard who will keep tormenting him, but he’s glad when it seems like the two agents have decided to leave before any more surprises come their way. Harry reluctantly pulls away from Eggsy, though not without cupping Eggsy through his trousers first, making sure his glasses catch the movement.

**#2**

The second time it happens, they’re not even on a mission and Merlin doesn’t even have his glasses on. He had been working on some routine paperwork when he reached over for a pen. He had bumped his mug and spilled his tea all over his lap. He doesn’t know how it happened; he’s a Kingsman agent after all, so he should have amazing dexterity. However, that knowledge doesn’t make the tea staining his trousers dissipate. After dabbing at it for a minute, Merlin gives up and stands, walking over to a wardrobe in the corner. He grabs a spare suit, thinking to himself that there certainly are some perks to working under a tailor front. Heading to the bathroom on this floor, where the showers are located, Merlin isn’t focusing on his surroundings as he knows the route by memory. As he walks into the bathroom, he’s thinking over the paperwork he was working on and he doesn’t register that anyone is in there with him.

A moan finally breaks into Merlin’s concentration and he goes on alert, looking around. Finally, his gaze locks onto a pair in the far corner of the showers. He lets himself look down both Harry and Eggsy’s naked bodies, taking in the the differences between the two. Eggsy’s shorter, stockier, more visibly muscled while Harry is taller, scarred, and still strong, but his muscles aren’t as well-defined as they used to be. Merlin also can’t help but notice that Harry is more hirsute than Eggsy, who seems to be shaven everywhere, including where Harry’s hand is wrapped around his cock. 

Merlin clears his throat when he realizes he must have been staring for a few minutes. He crosses his arms across his chest and schools his face into a neutral expression, not wanting to give away the fact that he’s affected by the scene in front of him. “Jesus, Arthur, in the community showers? You couldn’t wait until you were home at least?”

“I’m just helping the boy get clean,” Harry responds with a smirk, a feature Merlin can just barely make out from the distance. The fact that Harry doesn’t stop his ministrations also catches Merlin’s notice.

Merlin sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Anyone could have walked in. It’s unprofessional.”

“Good thing it was you then, Merlin,” Eggsy says slyly, the hitch in his breath not overpowering his cockiness.

“Well...”

“Well, what, Merlin? I can’t leave him unattended to. I’m sure you can imagine how painful that would be. It’s up to you how you react to the situation.”

Merlin doesn’t let Harry expand on that thought and turns on his heel. He doesn’t leave, though. He stays standing in the doorway, telling himself that the least he can do is to make sure no one else comes in. It has nothing to do with the soft noises Eggsy makes as he tries to keep quiet. And once Harry and Eggsy are decent and gone, if Merlin has to ignore an erection as he changes trousers, no one has to know.

**#3**

The third time, Harry and Eggsy are technically off the clock and Merlin convinces himself that they’ve forgotten they’re still wearing glasses because it’s the only logical explanation for what happens that night.

Harry and Eggsy were sent out on a reconnaissance mission. The task was simple, show up at a fancy dinner party and simply rub elbows with the elite. They were meant to gather basic intel - names, relationships, place of employment, and the like. 

They played the part perfectly as they made the rounds through the room. Harry was posing as an investment banker while Eggsy was his new boytoy husband. He knew it was good to play dumb arm candy; people were much more likely to loosen their lips around him. He let himself be paraded around the party by Harry, one hand wrapped around Harry’s waist and the other always holding a flute of champagne.

Eggsy was no lush. He could hold his alcohol with the best of them. But the champagne was bubbly and light and it was easy to lose count of how many he had. There wasn’t much to eat at the party, save for some puny hor d'oeuvres, and the sensation of having so much of Harry’s touch and attention on him all culminated in Harry having to practically pour Eggsy into the back of a Kingsman issued car. 

Harry barely has time to shut the door and feel the car take off towards home before he has a very drunk Eggsy pressed up against his side, nuzzling into his neck.

“Love you, ‘arry,” Eggsy slurs.

“I love you too, dear boy,” Harry whispers, running his fingers through Eggsy’s sweaty hair, his temple warm and damp from intoxication.

“Love so much ‘bout you. Taller than me, strong enough to wrestle with me, hold me up against the wall,” Eggsy rambles. “Love your prick. Jus’ thick enough to split me open and hit me in all the right places. Know what else I love, ‘arry?”

Merlin knows he should cut the feed, speak up so Harry can take off his glasses, anything, but he feels frozen and unable to act.

“What’s that, Eggsy?” Harry asks. He’s slightly tipsy, but not overly so, thus he speaks clearly as he responds to Eggsy.

“When I get to fuck you.” Eggsy grins widely against the skin of Harry’s neck. 

Merlin doesn’t know how they don’t hear his sharp inhale, but there doesn’t seem to be any acknowledgement from their side. Merlin considers himself to be an open minded fellow; you can’t be a good Kingsman agent if you assume things and base opinions on stereotypes. And yet, this statement from Eggsy has thrown him for a loop. Everything he had witnessed so far had brought him to the assumption that Harry was the top and Eggsy was the bottom in the relationship. He sits there for a moment, staring into space as he contemplates it.

When his brain comes back online, Harry is honest-to-god purring and he’s pulled Eggsy into his lap.

“Love makin’ you moan,” Eggsy continues his train of thought. “Goin’ slow, teasin’ you. Fuck, openin’ you up inch by inch.”

Harry moans and grips Eggsy’s hips tightly, helping him rut down in Harry’s lap.

“The way it feels when ‘m all the way in. The way you go silent, but squirm like crazy when I hit your prostate. Mmm, how tight you feel when you come,” Eggsy hums.

Merlin can’t take anymore. He quickly stands up from the desk and walks towards the bathroom. He’s grateful for the late hour because it means that he doesn’t encounter anyone on the way. Tugging his prick out of his trousers, it only takes a few strokes before he’s coming all over his hand. 

The pleasure lasts only a few moments before shame takes over.

**#4**

The fourth time it happens, Merlin is prepared. He knows Arthur and Galahad are on a honeypot mission and he promises himself he will uphold the utmost professional behavior. What happened before was simply a fluke and he will not let it repeat.

Harry and Eggsy have been working undercover at a seedy swingers’ club the past few weeks. There’s been talk of it being used for human trafficking and the Kingsman are investigating. They are posing as a couple who are new to the swinging scene, with Eggsy being especially shy. They’ve befriended a few people, including the ones in charge of entrance to the private rooms. Tonight will be the night where they put on a show, one that will hopefully impress the owners enough for them to gain VIP access.

Eggsy starts by being much more handsy tonight than he had been previously. They’re both sipping drinks, but neither are tipsy thanks to a couple drops of a Kingsman-issued elixir that counteracts the alcohol. Eggsy is playing it up anyway, garnering a few interested stares as he practically rubs up against Harry like a cat in heat. Once they’ve amassed a small audience and Harry acknowledges he’s okay with voyeurs, the next part of the plan starts. Even though Merlin knows what’s going to happen, it doesn’t stop the flare of heat from curling in his stomach when Eggsy goes to his knees. 

Eggsy is careful and precise as he eases down Harry’s zipper, pulling Harry’s pants out of the way just enough to tug out his prick. Eggsy makes a happy sound and nuzzles at Harry’s cock. It’s mostly for show, but he truly loves Harry’s prick and he can’t wait to have it in his mouth. He’s patient though, knowing that drawing this out will make the performance perfect.

He presses kisses down the shaft, then licks his way up to the tip. He closes his lips and rubs them across the tip, making sure to smear the pre-cum across his face. He knows Harry likes seeing him dirty and he’s counting on the couples surrounding them to like it too.

After a few more minutes of teasing, Eggsy slides his lips around the tip of Harry’s prick and hums. Harry inhales sharply and slides his fingers into Eggsy’s hair. He’s not pulling, just simply holding on as he watches his boy slowly ease down his prick. The first time Eggsy deepthroated him, Harry nearly came on the spot. Luckily, he has more practice now and holds his orgasm at bay, even as Eggsy swallows around his prick. 

Eggsy pulls off for air, a trail of spit still connecting him to Harry until he licks his lips, breaking it. He looks up into Harry’s eyes, and consequently into the glasses, and Merlin can’t help but shiver at the sheer want and need in Eggsy’s eyes. Eggsy only pauses for a moment before going back down on Harry. He spends a few minutes bobbing his head, using his hand to cover any of Harry’s prick his mouth isn’t on.

Merlin can hear the audience around him, kissing, touching themselves, touching each other. Eggsy pulls his mouth all the way to the tip and stops, looking up at Harry and tapping him on the thigh to let him know it’s okay to move. Harry starts fucking up into Eggsy’s mouth slowly, then picks up speed, using him relentlessly, but knowing that Eggsy can take it.

Merlin is entranced by the way that Eggsy looks. His lips are red and swollen as Harry’s cock pistons in and out of them. There’s a small trail of spit dribbling down his chin and his eyelashes are wet, but Merlin isn’t sure if that’s from sweat or tears. But he sees the complete love and trust in Eggsy’s eyes whenever he locks gazes with Harry. 

“Fuck.” Merlin barely recognizes the voice is his until he notices the slight stutter in Harry’s movement.

“He’s beautiful,” Harry whispers. 

It could be a throwaway comment to anyone close enough to hear, but Merlin knows it’s for him. It’s an acknowledgment, a promise. And when Harry finally comes down Eggsy’s throat, Merlin squeezes his own prick through his trousers, both turned on and terrified of what’s going to happen next.

**#5**

The fifth time is absolutely deliberate and, Merlin learns later, completely Eggsy’s idea. Merlin is at home, a place where he should be safe from Harry and Eggsy’s torment, though they’ve been fairly well-behaved as of late. It took a few more weeks to shut down the club and help the victims of the trafficking ring. Harry had been completely professional, as had Eggsy, and Merlin was sure that Harry had to have told Eggsy about the incident at the club, about how Merlin had reacted.

About four weeks after the honeypot mission, Merlin is enjoying a quiet night to himself. He’s sitting on his wingback chair, his feet propped up on the ottoman as he sips a scotch and contemplates retiring to bed earlier. That’s when he receives a text from Harry, an odd thing by itself.

_I’ve put on my glasses. Please access the feeds. In private._

It violates the protocol they have, to not access Kingsman information unless proper permission is given and the circumstances require it. That still doesn’t stop Merlin from pulling out his laptop and booting up his feeds. He nearly slams his laptop shut, though, once he sees what Harry wanted him to.

Harry and Eggsy are in bed, with Eggsy on all fours. Harry is looking down, making sure his glasses are angled perfectly for Merlin to catch sight of Harry’s prick disappearing into Eggsy’s arse. Eggsy’s moan echo through the room as he rocks back against Harry, shameless in his eagerness.

“Fuck,” Merlin swears.

Harry smirks. “You made it, dear Merlin. I must admit, we weren’t sure if you would. Will you be staying for the show?”

“Yes,” Merlin answers without hesitation, even as his hand creeps into his pajama pants.

“Good. Thought you might appreciate a private viewing, something the club never got to see.”

“Fuck, ‘arry, just fuckin’ fuck me already and stop runnin’ your mouth,” Eggsy interjects.

Harry chuckles and picks up speed, careful to not let the glasses be knocked loose. “He’s a mouthy boy. It’s why he does so well with a prick in his mouth. Keeps him from talking back.”

“Oi, you love it when I talk back to you. Makes you all hungry for me, doesn’t it? Like my mouth, my arse, my attitude. Fuckin’ love me, ‘arry.”

“I do,” Harry growls. 

Merlin lets out a quiet whine when Harry grasps Eggsy’s hips hard enough to bruise. He wonders how Eggsy would look bruised by Merlin’s fingertips and teeth and has to squeeze the base of his cock as the pleasure flares in him, imagining how it would feel to be the one that did that to the boy.

Harry is pounding into Eggsy now and Eggsy is just babbling and swearing, no longer capable of full sentences. Harry lets go of Eggsy’s hip to reach down and, even though it’s out of sight from the glasses, Merlin knows Harry’s hand is wrapped around Eggsy’s prick. Merlin’s own hand speeds up as he wonders how Harry would feel around him. Probably slightly callused from handling the guns and Merlin’s hips hitch up as he thinks of those calluses rubbing against his prick.

There are no words spoken for a few minutes, just panting and moaning from all three, until Harry hits Eggsy just right and Eggsy keens loudly, spilling all over Harry’s hand. Merlin can’t hold his orgasm at bay anymore once he hears Eggsy come and just barely keeps his cum from splashing on the laptop. Harry follows them over the edge a moment later, burying himself inside Eggsy with a quiet grunt.

Merlin is unsure of what to do after the moment has passed. He has a handful of cooling cum, his prick is sticky where it’s hanging out of his pajama pants, and he has to watch as Harry carefully rolls Eggsy onto his side, spooning up behind him. He’s about to close the feed quietly, giving them their space, when Harry speaks up.

“Would you join us for dinner tomorrow, Merlin?”

Merlin wonders if he himself has gone insane as he agrees to the invitation.

**#The one time they didn’t**

Merlin is nervous as he approaches Harry’s door. Not because of the visit, he’s been to Harry’s home multiple times. Before everything happened with Valentine, it was fairly regular that they would go to one or the others’ home for a drink. But this time, Merlin is nervous because he has no idea how the night is going to unfold. He has his hopes, but he can’t count on them in case he is disappointed.

After Merlin knocks, Harry answers the door as casually dressed as Merlin’s seen him. He’s barefoot, wearing a pair of simple black trousers and a crisp white button-down. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbow and the top few buttons are undone, letting a hint of chest hair show. It makes Merlin glad that he decided to skip the waistcoat under his suit.

Harry is smirking when Merlin finally makes eye contact with him and Merlin blushes, knowing he’s been caught checking Harry out.

“Arthur, I’m not sure about this. It’s quite unprofessional and...”

“Oh, do hush, Merlin.” Harry reaches for Merlin’s coat and hangs it up. “You know you can call me Harry and this isn’t unprofessional. It’s simply three consenting adults doing what they desire.”

Merlin sighs, knowing there’s no use in arguing the point. “Where’s Eggsy? He’s not cooking, is he?”

“Oh, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, you didn’t think we were really going to eat, did you?”

“But...”

“Shh,” Harry hushes Merlin. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Oh,” Merlin breathes as Harry presses him against the front door, kissing him slowly, leisurely, like they have all the time in the world. Merlin melts into Harry’s embrace, losing track of time as they kiss against the door.

“Oi, whassat? Didya get started without me, ‘arry? Leave t’ take a fuckin’ shower and you already get the first taste.”

Merlin pulls away from Harry when he hears Eggsy’s voice. He’s worried they’ve actually upset him until he sees the smirk on the boy’s face. He looks Eggsy up and down as well and he’s dressed even more casually than Harry, in a pair of track pants and a jumper.

“Lemme at him,” Eggsy says as he walks towards the pair.

Harry moves away and Merlin barely has time to breathe before he has Eggsy pressed up against his front. Eggsy’s kissing technique is the complete opposite of Harry’s. He’s all teeth and passion and before long, they’re rutting up against each other.

Harry presses up against Merlin’s side and whispers into his ear. “Tell us what you want.”

“Fuck,” Merlin curses as he breaks his kiss with Eggsy. He groans as the boy turns his attention to biting at Merlin’s jaw. “Everything. Everything I’ve had to watch. Eggsy’s mouth, his arse. Heard him talking about topping you. Want that too.”

Eggsy pulls back, his eyes wide. “Aw, fuck. You heard that?”

Merlin clears his throat. “Ah, yes. It was the first time I... pleasured myself because of you two.”

“Shit. That’s hot. Want t’ fuckin’ go on my knees right now.”

“Not yet, Eggsy. Let’s go upstairs first. We’ll all be more comfortable on a bed,” Harry reasons.

“You only say that because the two of you are old,” Eggsy laughs as he heads upstairs.

“Insufferable.” Harry shakes his head and starts for the stairs before turning to look back at Merlin. “Are you coming?”

Merlin nods wordlessly, toeing out of his oxfords before following Harry upstairs. They walk into the bedroom and are greeted by the sight of Eggsy’s bare arse as he kicks off his pants and pulls off his jumper.

“Oi,” Eggsy says as he climbs onto the bed. “Joining me? Gettin’ tired of puttin’ on shows. Want the real thing.”

“Patience, Eggsy.” Harry starts slowly unbuttoning his shirt, taking his time as he undresses. 

Merlin gets distracted watching Harry before he realizes he should follow suit and begins to strip as well. By the time they’re both naked, with their clothes folded neatly on a nearby chair - unlike Eggsy’s, which are puddled on the floor - Eggsy is stroking himself and licking his lips. Harry lays on the bed beside Eggsy and Merlin _wants_. He decides that if he’s in for a penny, he’s in for a pound and slides between Eggsy’s legs as he moves onto the bed.

“Oh, shit, Merlin,” Eggsy gasps as Merlin slides his lips around Eggsy’s prick. Eggsy lets his hand fall away, then reaches up to grab onto Merlin’s head. Merlin feels Eggsy react to the difference between his and Harry’s head, Eggsy scrabbling at his scalp once he remembers Merlin’s bald and doesn’t have hair to hold onto. Eggsy doesn’t seem to mind though as he starts petting Merlin’s head gently.

Eggsy lets Merlin suck him for a few minutes before pulling him up to kiss the older man, tasting his musk on Merlin’s tongue. Harry pushes in close and Merlin makes a soft sound of surprise as Harry wraps his hands around both of their cocks. Harry’s hand feels just like Merlin imagined, rough with calluses, but it feels even better with Eggsy’s prick pressed against his.

Harry leans in and trails his lips across the edge of Merlin’s ear. “If this were the only time,” he whispers, “what would you ask for, Merlin?”

A million images fly through Merlin’s mind - Eggsy on his knees, Harry on all fours, Merlin giving himself up to both of them, among many more - but one stands out above the rest. “May I fuck him, Harry? I want to feel him wrapped around me.”

Harry and Eggsy moan in tandem. “Of course you can,” Harry answers. “I’ll be more than happy to watch.” 

Leaning over to the nightstand beside the bed, Harry opens a drawer and pulls out a tube of lube and a condom. He hands both to Merlin as Eggsy rolls onto his stomach with no prompting. Merlin groans, squeezing Eggsy’s arse, then pulling the cheeks apart.

“One day, I’m going to spend hours with my mouth on you, Eggsy,” Merlin breathes as he rubs a dry thumb across Eggsy’s entrance.

Eggsy moans and arches his back. “Stop fucking about, will ya?”

Merlin chuckles, but acquiesces as he drizzles the lube down Eggsy’s crack. He eases his thumb inside and groans at how warm and tight it feels. He’d love to take his time opening Eggsy up, but he knows that none of them are going to be patient tonight. He goes slow enough to not hurt Eggsy, but he still doesn’t take very long to have Eggsy stretched on three fingers.

“Please, please, please. Fuck, Merlin, I’ll fucking do anything if you promise to fuck me now,” Eggsy begs as he rocks back against Merlin’s fingers.

Merlin slips his fingers out of Eggsy, but then fumbles as he tries to open the condom packet, his fingers slippery from the lube. Harry grins and reaches over to open it, rolling it down Merlin’s cock. 

“Have fun,” Harry says with a wink. He settles in at the top of the bed, stroking his prick languidly.

Merlin takes a couple of tries to get lined up, but once he starts pushing inside, he has to pause and just enjoy the amount of pleasure he’s feeling. It’s even better than he imagined. Not even a minute passes and Eggsy is begging again, so Merlin starts to move again, not stopping until he’s buried to the hilt.

“Fuck,” Merlin gasps, closing his eyes, so all of his senses are focused on Eggsy. Carefully, and ever so slowly, he pulls back and pushes back in again. Merlin shivers as a trio of moans fills the room.

Merlin starts slow, but after a few minutes of trying both their patience, he finally gives in and fucks Eggsy like he’s been wanting to since he caught them in the shower. He’s rough and pounding and Eggsy sounds like he’s loving every minute of it as he tries to move with Merlin. Once Eggsy’s noises become less like words and more breathy, whining moans, Merlin reaches around and starts to stroke Eggsy’s neglected cock.

Eggsy keens and after just a few strokes, he comes all over the bed beneath him. After feeling Eggsy tighten around him, Merlin only lasts a few more erratic thrusts before gasping the younger man’s name as he orgasms. He just barely keeps himself from collapsing on top of Eggsy, for fear of crushing him. However, he’s glad he didn’t when he catches Harry moving out of the corner of his eye. 

Harry has moved to kneel beside Eggsy, his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as he strokes himself quickly. Merlin is hypnotized as he watches the way Harry bites his lip, keeping himself quiet as he spills all over Eggsy’s back.

“Fuck,” Merlin says, his eyes wide as he watches Harry lose himself in the orgasm, back arched and his head thrown back. 

Harry smirks once he catches his breath and leans in to kiss Merlin quickly before bowing to lick Eggsy’s back clean. He’s thorough in his ministrations, not moving away until Eggsy’s back is shiny only from saliva instead of semen.

“Christ,” Merlin swears. He slowly pulls out of Eggsy, taking care of the condom and tossing it into a nearby rubbish bin before rolling onto his back. “You two are going to give me a heart attack and kill me.”

“It’d be a good way to go, wouldn’t it?” Eggsy smirks as Harry moves him, sandwiching him between the two older agents. “Considering we’re Kingsman an’ all that. Killed by a shag instead of a bullet.”

Merlin and Harry share a fond, exasperated look over Eggsy’s shoulder. Merlin can’t remember the last time he was this happy.

More than that, he can’t believe that he’ll get to have this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little sad that I didn't get to include more bottom!Harry, but if this gets a good reception, I could expand on some of the plot bunnies I have and turn them into ficlets for this verse!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://tastescottsrainbow.tumblr.com/)! Kudos and comments are <3


End file.
